Talk:Kon
Redirect dI just set "Kon (Bleach)" to be redirected here, I don't see any interest by having 2 pages with the same content. Mili-Cien :Resolved Profile Image Maybe we should change Kon's Image to him being stepped on. It's more like him. It seems that while that may be a recurring situation for him, it defeats the purpose of having a profile picture show what the character looks like, as most of those instants only show a bit of the back of his head squished around a foot. Twocents 08:02, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Resolved Volume 41 and 42 Should his profile be updated based on the information provided in the volume sketches for volume 41 and 42? Basically, the sketches show Kon (in Ichigo's body) being discovered by the Research and Development division. They start to inspect him when a new R&D shinigami (probably squad 12 as well) comes along. She has breasts like Matsumoto and Kon makes a grab for them and she beats him down with her breasts. The sketches have been scanned and are available online but are not translated :(. Volume 41 http://ichixhime.actifforum.com/manga-anime-f4/bleach-volume-41-t3476-20.htm?highlight=volume+41 and Volume 42 http://ichixhime.actifforum.com/manga-anime-f4/bleach-volume-42-t3698-20.htm. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:09, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Quincy cross It says in the character outline that Uryu sewed a Quincy cross on the back of Kon's head. I've seen the cross there but I don't know how to reference it. Does anyone know when and where this happened? Weedefinition 14:25, January 11, 2010 (UTC) http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/184/02/ [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:36, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved Project spearhead The fact that Kon was sold in a dispenser that had "soul candy" written on it + the fact that younger characters like Rukia and Hanataro had heard of the mod-souls would suggest project spearhead happened quite recently. are there any clear references as to when it happened? Weedefinition 14:32, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Nope. Afraid not. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 16:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved Integration I removed the following points from the article, as it was not structured properly: Kon is later seen in these instances: * During the fight between Ichigo and Grand Fisher Rukia puts him into Ichigo's body to help her carry Ichigo's sisters. He later asks Rukia to go help Ichigo as a favor.Bleach manga Chapter 22, pages 1-3''Bleach'' manga Chapter 23, page 6 * When he decides to run away from the Kurosaki Clinic.Bleach manga Chapter 27 * When Uryū Ishida challenges Ichigo to a duel, Ichigo uses Kon to Transform.Bleach manga Chapter 36, page 16 Later he stops a Hollow from attacking Rukia and confronts Uryū about creating the crisis for the sake of challenging Ichigo.Bleach manga Chapter 44, page 14-16 * Before escaping the Kurosaki Clinic, Rukia tapes Kon to the bathroom to keep him from telling Ichigo. He later helps Ichigo decipher the coded note she left. Before leaving to help Rukia, Ichigo Uses Kon to transform.Bleach manga Chapter 53, page 9-18 * When Ichigo and his companions depart for Soul Society, Kon wishes to come along, but instead Ichigo leavs him in charge of his body. and asks him to take care of his family.Bleach manga Chapter 70, page 6-14 I'm not saying we shouldn't put it in the article, but it should not be inserted like a list. It should be structured into sentences and paragarphs. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:23, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Resolved Sexy body *which he refers to as his "sexy body". extracted from the introduction I don't know when and where he refers to the plushy this way, and therefore I cannot reference it. In any case, this sentence does not belong in the introduction and I'm removing it. I don't know where exactly in the article it will fit (maybe nowhere at all), but wherever you choose to put it (anywhere but in the introduction), make sure you reference it when you do. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 16:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Omake, episode 60 is the reference you are looking for. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 16:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Kon plush? Why on earth do we have a picture of a Kon plush in the Talk page? Did I miss something? I'm not deleting it because it seems to have been around for a while, but seriously, what is it doing here? [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 08:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow, can't believe I've never noticed that before. Seeing as it isn't relevant to any of the talk page's topics, I'd say that it really has no purpose in being here. My guess is that a topic pertaining to it got moved to the forums, and that the image got left behind on accident. Mohrpheus 14:12, July 7, 2010 (UTC) According to the page's history, somebody just stuck it there without explanation. It had nothing to do with any discussions. It is gone now. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 15:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Nozomi Kujo Should we Nozomi to Kon's relationship since they do have something of a relationship in a Ichigo-Rukia esques form.Hockey Machete (talk) 17:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Profile Image This is the wrong imaege for Kon's profile. We need to find a better image. Strawhat1 (talk) 16:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Well, if you feel Kon's image needs to be changed, you can make the recommendation here. But you must have at least one recommendation of what you wish to change it to, as we cannot vote to change an image if no alternatives are presented. Additionally, when you upload the image, you need to make sure it has the proper Licensing and Fair Use Rationale information; otherwise, the image cannot be used. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 18:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Height and Weight Some stats listed in Masked are different from those in Souls. There are also many pieces of information for his various forms. * Height ** 3cm (pill) ** 27cm (plushy) ** 174cm (Ichigo's body) * Weight ** 5g (pill) ** 182g (plushy) ** 61kg (Ichigo's body) --[[User:Aged_Goblin|''' The Goblin ]][[User_talk:Aged_Goblin| Talk ''']] 01:08, December 23, 2011 (UTC) In cases like that we go with the newly published material. Masked is newer than Souls. 14:47, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Should i remove the whole "Kon gratifying himself" thing? from what i can tell he's just scratching his balls the banging sound is coming from Ichigo knocking on the window which woke up Kon's sandwitch dream or whatever Switch Template Just had a thought...like the other characters we've added switch templates to for alternate appearances recently, Kon probably needs one too: the question is, should it be for his Mod Soul pill form, or how he looks when inhabiting Ichigo's body? Or does he not need one at all?--Xilinoc (talk) 16:15, June 16, 2019 (UTC) :Never really thought about Kon. At the moment I havent figured out the code for adding a third option (never mind the 5 or 6 Mayuri would warrant and Im not going there right now), so its limited to the two for now. Personally I'd put the pill form up since most people looking here would know what Ichigo looks like anyway. If theres a need for all three, the other can go in the appearances section, but I was hoping to cut down on that. 19:58, June 16, 2019 (UTC) ::Nah, come to think of it, we can just do the pill - the most noticeable difference when he's in Ichigo's body is his voice, and, well, can't really convey that on here anyway.--Xilinoc (talk) 20:47, June 16, 2019 (UTC)